Love Happens
by Guitarchick727
Summary: Portman and A.J. are two of a kind. A.J. is the kind of girl who never falls in love and the same for Portman. But what happens when the two start to fall for each?
1. I've Been Thinking About You

**"The heart has its reasons, Where of reason knows nothing." - Pascal**

**Portman's POV: **

Here I lie in bed with someone I don't even know. I met her last night at that party I had gone to. I didn't know anyone there. She approached me with her long blonde hair swaying behind her. I really don't remember much after that. I don't even know her name. But one name, one face was stuck in my head at this moment: A.J. Roxon.

A.J., which I don't know what the initials stood for, was basically the female version of me. She played soccer and was most often kicked out of the game for too many fouls. She beat people up for no reason. She had two tiny tattoos; a star on her back left shoulder and a moon with several stars on her right ankle. Best of all, she never settled down with one guy. A.J. would date a guy for a week and then move on to the next. There were a few differences between the two of us. She did homework and got good grades. That's actually how I met her. She and I were assigned a project for English. It was the beginning of our sophomore year at Eden. I wasn't looking forward to the project and neither was she, yet we got along and finished the project leading to a long lasting friendship.

Now at the beginning of our senior year, A.J. was the only thing on my mind. The thing that was confusing me now, was why she was on my mind? I was never one to settle down just like A.J. I was never a one woman kind of man; too many women to choose from. I couldn't just choose one girl because than another girl, a hotter girl would come my way. I was up to my usual stunts: sleeping with any hot girl that approached me. What was I thinking? Why was I thinking about A.J.? We were just friends, right? I tossed and turned trying to get a little bit of rest before having to get to practice, all though it's off season. I was being dumb. I couldn't actually have feelings for someone, could I? But from the moment I met A.J. I knew things would change. She was beautiful for someone who never really cared about their looks. She almost always wore her brunette and blonde hair up in a tight ponytail with a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

I turned over and grabbed my cell phone out of my pants pocket. The phone lit up and read 5:37 a.m. I had to be at the rink in just less than an hour for training. I picked up my heavy body and decided to get out of there, wherever there was. I put on my jeans and my white wife-beater and lastly putting on my signature leather jacket. I pulled out my bandana and wrapped it tightly around my head trying to make sure that the blood was still flowing up there. I jingled the keys in my pocket and slowly made my exit. I didn't think about leaving a note or anything for mystery girl. I walked out and around to the front the house I was at and jumped in my car. I started the car and proceeded to head to Eden Hall to start my day.


	2. Thinking About You Lately

**"Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition."  
_-Alexander Smith_**

**A.J.'s POV:**

Here I lie in bed with someone I don't even know. I met him last night at the club I was at. He was tall with blonde hair. Of course I had approached him, always getting what I wanted. Too bad I didn't remember his name. The only name I could remember was Dean Portman.

He was the male version of me. He played hockey and didn't care what people thought about him. Portman was your usual bully. He beat people up if they got in his way. Portman was known for being in the penalty box and sometimes stripping. He had a tattoo across his left bicep that I found him staring at a lot. He was different then me at times. He never did homework and slept during class. If it wasn't for Ms. Palmer's English class I would have never met him. She assigned us to work on a project together figuring 'we had a lot in common.' I did most of the project but he was there to help a little bit. We did learn how much we did have in common as we did the work. Just like me, Dean slept with any girl that looked at him. He never settled.

I learned at a young age not to trust men, that's why I never settled. My father left me and my mother to fend for ourselves. Since then my mother has remarried some rich guy who pays for my schooling. He beats her but I'm not supposed to know. I've never been around him long enough to hit me. I had only one true boyfriend...freshman year I dated Jacob O'Neill. He cheated on me 6 months into our relationship. From then on I just closed myself off to the emotion everyone called "love." I wanted nothing to do with it.

So if I didn't believe in love or like, why was Portman on my mind? Portman was just my friend. He was the guy I hung out with when I had nothing else to do. Portman was the kid that I used to sit in the back of the class with spitting spit balls at the nerdy kid in the front of the room. But Portman was different from the moment I laid eyes on him. He was tall with dark eyes that hid all his feelings. He always wore blue jeans, a wife beater, a leather jacket and a tight black bandana.

I turned over and grabbed my cell phone out of my pants pocket. The phone lit up and read 5:37 a.m. I had to be at the track in just less than an hour, to start training for soccer. I picked up my heavy body and decided to get out of there, wherever there was. I put on my jeans and my white tank top and lastly putting on my signature jean jacket. I pulled on my black baseball cap and slipped it over my head backwards. I jingled the keys in my pocket and slowly made my exit. I didn't think about leaving a note or anything for mystery guy. I walked out and around to the back of the house I was at and jumped in my car. I started the car and proceeded to head to Eden Hall to start my day.


	3. Should I?

"_**The greatest weakness of most humans is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them while they're still alive" **_

–_**Orlando A. Battista**_

**Portman's POV:**

By the time I got back to Eden, I had just enough time to get to my room and grab my bag. I opened the door in a huff and almost hit Fulton in the face.

"Bro, chill. Where were you all night? Who were you with? Sally? Andrea? Monica?" Fulton said grabbing my shoulder.

I pushed past him grabbing my duffle bag from under my bed. "I don't know who I was with. I went some party after you bailed on me. She was some blonde...you know I really don't want to talk about it. We have practice."

Fulton stopped me in the hall, "Whoa, what's up with you? You usually tell me how good she was in bed. What's on your mind?"

Before I could think of something to say, I blurted out, "A.J."

"_A.J_.? A.J. Roxon, A.J.?" Fulton stood next to me with his jaw to the floor. "Do you _like_ her?"

"Yeah, I guess. I really don't want to talk about this. Let's get to practice."

I wasn't focused on hockey. I just got checked by Fulton which sent me flying into the boards. I was the one who checked Fulton into the boards, usually. My stick fell from my hand and fell to the ice. Apparently practice wouldn't take my mind off of A.J.

"Portman! Get your mind on the game!" Orion yelled.

I bent over and picked up the piece of wood and plastic off the ice. I groaned quietly knowing that this was going to happen. "Sorry, I'm not feeling so great."

"Get off the ice and go back to your dorm, if you're sick. I don't want the rest of the team getting sick. I need players who are going to focus. Averman pay attention!" Orion yelled out.

I didn't want to be there so I skated off the ice and went to the locker room to change. I walked in the locker room slamming my stick and helmet against the benches. I sat down on one of the benches and started running my hands through my hair. I still couldn't figure out why all I seemed to think about was A.J. I didn't know what to do about it.

I stood up to get in the shower when the door swung open and Connie Moreau walked in, or waddled in.

"Oh, hi Portman. Do you mind if I use the bathroom? I have my period and I really don't feel comfortable right now! Be lucky you're a man!" She walked past me and into the bathroom.

"Thanks for the info, Connie!" I heard her giggle as I picked up my stick. That's when a light bulb went off in my head. Connie was good friends with A.J. I could ask Connie what I should do. "Hey, Cons? Have you talked to A.J. lately?"

"Um...yeah, I talked to her the other day. Why?"

I placed my stick gently on the bench by my stuff trying hard not to make any noise. "Well, I was wondering if I should ask her out. We're friends and we never looked at each other as a lover. I didn't know if she would say yes...so I wanted to talk to someone first." I rambled on for a few more minutes not knowing that Connie was standing right behind me.

She put her hands on my shoulders or at least on my pads. "Does someone have a crush on A.J.? Aw, that's so cute. I think you should ask her out. I think she would say yes, I don't see why not." She put her helmet back on and started walking out the door.

"Thanks Connie. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this conversation, okay?" She waved her stick at me in recognition.

I sat down on the bench with a smile on my face. I was freaking out. Wait, Portman had a crush?! What was I doing? I was turning soft. I didn't have to turn soft if I had a girlfriend, right? Well, if anybody fucked with A.J. they would have to answer to me. Okay, now I was just over thinking things. I hadn't even asked her out yet, and I'm already calling her my girlfriend. What has she done to me?

I shook my head and grabbed my cell phone out of the side pocket of the duffle bag. I found A.J.'s number and called her cell phone letting it ring several time before she answered.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Hey, did I interrupt something? I can always call back later?"

She swallowed something and said, "No, I was just running before soccer practice. What's up?"

I took a deep breath in, "I have something important to ask you."


	4. Tangled Up In Me

"**_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."  
-Aristotle_**

**A.J.'s POV:**

By the time I got back to Eden, I had just enough time to change into sweatpants and a big t-shirt. I grabbed my duffle bag from off the front bed post. I was lucky; I didn't have a stupid roommate to deal with. When I had transferred here from my other high school, they didn't have any room for me on the girls' side of the school. So while they found a room for me to live in, I shared a room with Julie Gaffney and Connie Moreau. They soon found a room that I could have alone on the boys' side of the school, which caused an up-roar with the board of deans. After my incident with no room, the board passed a renovation for the girls' side of the school. I liked having no roommate, but I missed all the things roommates did together. It did get lonely after a while.

I looked down at my night stand where I had thrown my phone. I didn't know if I should bring it or not. My mother was going to kill me if my bill was over again, even though her husband could pay it off. What got my mom's panties in a bunch about going over my bill was that when _he _hit her, he would buy her a beautiful, expensive piece of jewelry, so if I went over the money for the jewelry went to the bill. No one would be looking for me, right? I figured if anyone would be looking for me it would be my mother, but would she call me at 6 in the morning? She didn't get up until 10 the earliest. To stop wasting time, I threw the phone in the bag and went to the track.

I ran the first few miles not really thinking about anything. I held my phone close in my hand and waited to see if Julie or Connie, my two best friends, would text message me. As I started to think about Connie and Julie, I thought about Portman, their teammate. I kept thinking about the last game I went to when he stripped in the penalty box for a record of 20 times. His body was so well shaped and muscular. I just loved looking at him. I shook my head to get him out of my thoughts. I had to stop thinking about him. But of course I couldn't. So I opened my phone and sent a text message to Julie.

**A.J.: Julie! I need help! ASAP!**

_Julie: What's up?_

**A: I think I like someone.**

_J: Who? Do I know him?_

**A: Yes...**

_J: On the team?_

**A: Yes...**

_J: Tall, dark and handsome?_

**A: Yes...**

_J: Penalty box hottie?_

**A: Yes... **

_J: Portman?_

**A: Yes...**

_J: OMG! That's so cute! You should ask him out_

**A: I'm not going to ask him out. We're just friends**

_J: Okay, if you say so_

**A: Julie, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I like him, so what?**

_J: I think you're denying yourself something really, really special._

**A: You know about my trust issues. I can't go through that bullshit again...**

_J: Okay, okay, I'll drop it. I just wish you would consider it._

**A: I'll think about it. Don't say anything to him or Connie, okay?**

_J: Sure...I g2g...practice. TTYL_

**A: Peace.**

I had to get it off my chest. I'm a blabber mouth, even when it comes to secrets about me. I can't resist telling someone. I had to tell someone. I was just hoping I told the right friend who wouldn't say anything to Portman. I started to run again, focusing on my relationship with Dean. I liked being his friend. I didn't want to think about us as boyfriend and girlfriend. I even hated the words; they were so fourth grade. We had a good relationship and I didn't want it to end over something stupid, like a break up.

I slowed down my pace and made my way back to my bag. I placed the phone on the bench and started looking for my workout towel to dry the sweat off my face and neck. It wasn't that cold out and I was wearing black sweatpants which attracted the little sun that was out. I searched for the water bottle I had filled up from last night before I left for the party.

Right then my cell phone started to play 'Bruises" by SugarCult, knowing who it was: Portman.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hey, did I interrupt something? I can always call back later." Portman's voice said in my ear.

I chugged the rest of my water. The way it sounded must have sounded like I was doing something else. I quickly replied, "No, I was just running before soccer practice. What's up?"

He took a deep breath. "I have something important to ask you."


	5. Fallen For You

(A/N:  
  
Adi Gallia1: Fulton just asked Portman what was on his mind and replied A.J. I didn't mean it like they had slept together. Sorry if I confused you.

Thanks for all the reviews)

  
"**_Love is always present, it is just a matter of feeling it or not" –Kimberly Kirberg_**

**Portman's POV:**

I paced back and forth in my dorm constantly running my hands through my hair. Fulton watched me as if I was cartoon character. My mind was racing and my heart pounding. My palms started to sweat and I could feel tiny butterflies fill up my stomach.

Fulton finally got tired of my pacing and yelled at me, "Dude, would you relax? You're driving me crazy with the pacing. I'm trying to study."

I was driving myself crazy. I plopped down on my bed and leaned against the wall. "Sorry, I'm thinking a little too much."

"You're thinking about A.J. again, aren't you? What's up with you?" Fulton put down his Hamlet book and leaned forward placing his hands on his knees.

I ran my hands through my hair again trying to clear my mind. "Yeah, I'm still thinking about A.J. I'm going out with her in a little while. We're going paint balling."

"You're taking _her_ to the paint ball field?"

"Yeah, actually it was her idea. She can handle it. She's not like the rest of the girly-girls. She said she can kick my ass, which is impossible. No one can beat me at paint ball." I put a wide grin on my face as the thought of beating A.J. in paint ball crossed my mind.

"Don't beat her up too much. Those paint balls really hurt after a while," Fulton said picking up his book again.

I glanced over at the clock for the millionth time in the last hour. "Okay, well, then I'm out of here. I'll be back later tonight or tomorrow." I grabbed my leather jacket off the desk chair and walked out of the room. I sauntered down the hall smiling and not really caring what people might be thinking. I was going on a date with my dream girl. A.J. was in for a good fight. She thinks she could take me on; well she had another thing coming to her. But what really had my juices flowing was the thought of being near A.J. She was beautiful and so what I wanted. The main question in my head was do I really want to be a one woman kind of man? For now my answer was unknown. I was going to find out what was going on in my head.

I stopped in front of her room with the big 27(her jersey number) on it. I quickly checked my breath and knocked on the door. I waited patiently for A.J.'s beautiful face to appear. When it did, I was so happy to see her that I didn't even hear her say hello.

"Hi, you look great..." I mumbled as I watched her face light up with her smile. She wasn't even dressed nicely: a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top with rock star written across her chest. For a change she left her hair down!

She shook her head and turned into her room grabbing her jean jacket. "Right...and I'm not even dressed up. Are you feeling okay?" She pressed her hand up to my forehead as if she was going to take my temperature.

"I'm fine. Are you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"In your dreams, Portman. You've never seen me play before. You're in for it now."

When we got to the paintball field, we requested one just for us to use. We got our gear on and started on opposite sides of the playing field. I quietly creped up to find her back to me while she was turning some corner. I shot her directly hitting her ass. She turned around with a flash and shot me in the chest. We shot at each other for several minutes until she ducked behind one of the walls. I placed my gun on the ground and peeked around the side to see her peering over the other side. I tiptoed behind her and grabbed her around her waist. She shrieked loudly in my ear as I picked her up and tossed her into one of the ball pits. I took her gun and threw it off to the side. I laid in the ball pit trying to catch my breath as she started slapping my chest.

"You are such an asshole! I can't believe you did that. You scared the crap out of me!" I guess she wasn't to pleased about my surprise attack. I sat up and grabbed her hands so she would stop slapping. I brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and she smiled meekly at me.

"Thanks for the compliment; I really appreciate it. I like your hair down, by the way," I said trying hard not to smile.

She turned her head away from me, "Thanks." I cautiously pulled her face to look at me. Her head was still down and wouldn't look at me. I lifted her chin and smiled at her. Her face at that moment just looked so perfect. The way the lights were shining off her eyes and how her lips looked so sexy as a smile played upon them. I leaned forward warily making sure she wouldn't pull away. Her eyes fluttered closed as did mine meeting in the middle. My lips swept across hers and the sweet taste of vanilla met my taste buds. She knew what I was up to, but she didn't know my motives. I was kissing her, but it wasn't my usual kiss. This kiss was full of passion; something I wasn't used to giving. I was falling for her and I hated to admit it. I just refocused on A.J.'s lips on mine and just lived in that moment for as long as I could.


	6. Afraid

"**_The best way to love is to love like you have never been hurt,"  
--Anonymous_**

**A.J.'s POV:**

Okay, I kissed Portman. Hold up, rewind: Portman kissed me and I let him. What was I thinking? I was talking about Portman, the original player. I wouldn't let his kiss distract my true feelings. What was I talking about? Portman would never fall for me. I must remember 'Player.'

After our kiss and the game, we went to a little park just outside of Eden's vicinity. That's where we are now. I'm walking along side Portman as we try hard to keep ourselves preoccupied with talking instead of other things.

"So, how's soccer going? I heard that we're going to have a really good team this year. Especially if you're captain," Portman said nudging me in the arm.

I smiled, "Yeah, we're good. But defense needs some work. The problem is the other teams will just run right over us if I'm not in. They take advantage of the weak. I've been trying to take Alex McNair under my wing but she's just not getting it."

"That sucks. I mean about Alex. I understand. That's what I'm lucky to have Fulton. If you want, I can try to help you."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You help me? You play hockey, not soccer. In fact, I've never even seen you kick a soccer ball."

"I played soccer when I was little. They said I was too rough and that I should join hockey. So I did and now I'm at Eden with this great girl walking beside me." I looked up at him since he's a good foot taller than me. He wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and hugged me into his chest. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"I guess. I'm not sure I'll give you an answer."

"What does A.J. stand for? Everyone calls you A.J. and the teachers don't even call you by your first name."

I looked up at the stars shining above us as I listened to his thoughts. "I never liked my name. It never fit who I was so I shortened it to my initials A.J. No one even knows my name except my mom, my father who I refer to as my sperm donor and me. When I started school my mother and I decided to go by A.J. It fit my personality better than Av..." I caught myself before I said the rest of it.

"Av...? Come on tell me. It can't be that bad," Portman said pulling at my wrist. He led me over to one of the park benches and we sat down.

I covered my eyes with my hands and quietly whispered, "Ava Joy."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. The wind swept away your words." Portman pulled my hands away from my face and tilted my head up to look at him. He held my hands in his.

I took a deep breath and just let it flow, "Ava Joy Roxon."

"Ava Joy Roxon, well I have to say that's not what I was expecting. But I wouldn't be ashamed of having such a beautiful name. Why is that such a bad name?" Portman asked moving hair out of my face again.

I nuzzled my face against his hand and smiled. "I guess it's not such bad name when you say it. Why don't we get out of here? Curfew is in like a half hour."

He held his hand out for mine and we got into his car. We drove back to Eden and he walked me to my dorm door. I leaned against the door and starred up at him. I started to bite my bottom lip thinking of what I should, what I should do.

"Well, Miss Ava Joy..." Portman started to say before I cut him off.

"A.J. Please don't let word about my name. If people hear that name they'll think of some preppy girl that has bleach blonde hair. Not me; the rough tough brunette that I am. Okay?"

He winked at me and went on, "Miss Roxon, I had a great time with you tonight. Paint ball and all. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

I couldn't think of what I wanted to do. Portman would sleep with the girl he was on a date with. I was afraid to do what I did next; afraid I would get too close too fast. But I did it anyway. "Um, would you like to, maybe stay...the night?" I started biting at my bottom lip again.

Dean tilted forward his lips graciously meeting mine. I loved the way his lips felt against mine; the way his movements fit perfectly with mine. My heart started to beat faster and started to pound hard as if it wanted to come out of my chest. I pushed him back away from me for a minute. "Is that a yes?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned close to my ear, "What do you think?" I met his gaze and knew what he wanted. I complied with his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck not before opening the door. He picked me up and kicked the door shut behind us. He dropped me on the bed and I had no idea what I was doing.

A few moments later, I told myself the only reason I was doing this is because this is what Dean wanted. He wanted sex. He didn't care that as he was kissing my neck and nibbling on my earlobe I wanted to be his only his. But I wouldn't let myself fall for this trick, for his game. This was who we were: players. He wanted every girl. I wanted every guy, but the right guy. I was just going to be another one night stand on his list. I was going to do the same thing. He meant nothing to me but sex, right?


End file.
